elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Oblivion)/Characters
The following is a list of Oblivion's''' NPC ID numbers'''. To summon an NPC, these codes have to be used with the "player.placeatme ########" console command. If for example you want to spawn Jauffre near you; open the console and type: "player.placeatme 00023999" (without the quotes). *A Stranger - 0000A2A5 *Abhuki - 000389B8 *Achille - 000A3166 *Adamus Phillida - 0002FB2B *Adamus Phillida's Bodyguard - 001778DC *Adanrel - 0001FB56 *Adoring Fan - 000AED40 *Adosi Serethi - 0002F865 *Adrian Decanius - 00016057 *Adrienne Berene - 0002950A *Adventurer - 0018ABFB *Aelwin Merowald - 00185FE0 *Aengvir - 000514C4 *Aenvir - 00035726 *Afflicted Brethren - 00098254 *Agarmir - 0001FC54 *Agata - 0002D028 *Agnar the Unwavering - 000C55E5 *Agnete the Pickled - 00028F9B *Agronak gro-Malog - 00037FF8 *Ah-Malz - 000293D5 *Ahdarji - 00034E87 *Ajum-Kajin - 000356CD *Akaviri Commander Mishaxhi - 0001C48D *Alawen - 0003C15F *Alban Corinis - 0004F125 *Alban Justinius - 0002DF5F *Alberic Litte - 000222B8 *Aldos Othran - 000034DE *Aleron Loche - 0000A110 *Alessia Ottus - 0001D346 *Alga - 00035EC4 *Algot the Northerner - 0001D344 *Alix Lencolia - 0018D2B4 *Alonzo - 0008595D *Aloys Bincal - 00031867 *Alval Uvani - 00030196 *Alves Uvenim - 0002D027 *Amantius Allectus - 000097A5 *Ambroise Canne - 00028E75 *Amir - 00026B4C *Amkaos - 0003CD19 *Amminus Gregori - 000A369F *Amusei - 0003563B *Ancotar - 0002F86D *Ancus Afranius - 0001D354 *Andragil - 0000A10B *Andre Labouche - 000C56E4 *Andreas Draconis - 00030FDB *Anedhel - 00026B36 *Angalmo - 000234BB *Angalsama - 00026ADB *Angelie - 0001FC51 *Anguilon - 0000A299 *Antoine Branck - 000488F3 *Antoinetta Marie - 00023E36 *Antus Flonius - 00067418 *Antus Odiil - 000222A0 *Anvil Guard - 0000A0AE *Anvil Jailor - 0000BE55 *Anvil Soldier - 00026EB4 *Arcturus - 000A3163 *Ardaline - 0002D01B *Areldil - 0001FDD5 *Arena Champion - 000274CC *Arena Contestant - 00082DE5 *Arena Mouth - 00046653 *Arentus Falvius - 00035EB9 *Argonian Chieftain - 0000556D *Argonian Shaman - 00005569 *Argonian Tribesman - 00005560 *Ariela Doran - 000222B0 *Arielle Jurard - 0002FD6E *Ariente - 0006BD2B *Arkana - 00027066 *Arkved - 0001EC12 *Armand Christophe - 00034870 *Arnora - 0005383F *Arnora Auria - 00035ECD *Arquen - 00036308 *Arterion - 00035A18 *Arvena Thelas - 0003571D *Arvin Dalvilu - 0001ECC9 *Aryarie - 0002D01D *Ascended Immortal - 000C526B *Ashanta - 00009C39 *Ashni - 0009700C *Ashtus Chenius - 0001E783 *Assassin - 00014A27 *Astante - 00059D2F *Astav Wirich - 00026093 *Astia Inventius - 0000A29E *Astinia Atius - 0001FDD1 *Atahba - 000479F7 *Athragar - 000234BA *Athrelor - 0002D6FD *Atraena - 0002F876 *Audens Avidius - 00026D9A *Augusta Calidia - 0002F874 *Aviera Nirol - 0008ADCC *Avrus Adas - 00034E6A *Ayisha - 0008521C *Ayleid Guardian - 00014F16 *Aymar Douar - 00026B7B *Azani Blackheart - 0002C623 *Azura's Voce for Recording - 0002C6C0 *Azzan - 00024166 *Baenlin - 00023F0B *Baeralorn - 0000A28C *Bandit - 000055BD *Bandit Bowman - 00069AD2 *Bandit Hedge Wizard - 00069AD4 *Bandit Ringleader - 00009ABE *Banus Alor - 0003630A *Baragon - 000A3167 *Barthel Gernand - 0003186C *Basil Ernarde - 0001EC0E *Batul gra-Sharob - 0002D6FB *Baurion - 0003001D *Baurus - 00023F2A *Bazur gro-Gharz - 000034DD *Beatrice Gene - 000982F9 *Beewos - 00026ADA *Beirir - 0001ECCF *Bejeen - 00034E84 *Belgarr - 00025264 *Belisarius - 00037572 *Belisarius Arius - 00036309 *Beran Sintav - 00016065 *Berich Inian - 00028036 *Bernadette Peneles - 000294AF *Betto Plotius - 00034E89 *Biene Amelion - 000091F5 *Bittneld the Curse-Bringer - 000234A7 *Bjalfi the Contemptible - 00185FE3 *Black Bow Bandit - 000908AC *Black Bow Ringleader - 000908B6 *Black Brugo - 0008595A *Black Rock Captain - 000CA18E *Black Rock Pirate - 000CA18D *Blackwood Company Guard - 00001734 *Blackwood Company Member - 0003B302 *Blanche Mastien - 000B11D6 *Bleak Mine Guard - 0001EC4C *Bleak Mine Guard Captain - 0001EC4B *Blind Moth Prelate - 0014C46E *Blind Moth Priest - 0014C466 *Bloodcrust Vampire - 0004872A *Blue Team Combatant - 0002ACD2 *Blue Team Gladiator - 0014683C *Boderi Farano - 00034EB3 *Boethia's Chosen - 000A2ADD *Boethia's Voice for Recording - 0009F98A *Bogrum Gro-Galash - 0000A082 *Boldon - 0002D6F6 *Bolor Savel - 00016483 *Bongond - 000234B6 *Borba gra-Uzgash - 000034C4 *Borissean - 00034EB0 *Boromir - 0002319F *Boroneth - 00098252 *Bosmer Thief - 0001BC2A *Bothiel - 00034EB7 *Bradon Lirrian - 00035EC6 *Brag gro-Bharg - 00027F95 *Bralsa Andaren - 0003E92F *Branwen - 000A713B *Bravil Jailor - 0000A17D *Bremman Senyan - 00031BC7 *Brielus Gawey - 0006845A *Britta Invel - 0001C166 *Brodras - 00034E72 *Brokil gro-Shatur - 0000A085 *Bronsila Kvinchal - 000477DB *Brooke - 000231A0 *Brotch Calus - 0002991E *Brother Hjar - 000982FC *Brother Holger - 000982FE *Brother Hridi - 000982FD *Brother Martin - 00033907 *Brother Piner - 000223AD *Bruccius the Orphan - 00015D85 *Bruce - 00025237 *Brucetus Festinius - 0002AF42 *Bruma Guard - 0004630B *Bruma Investigator Guard - 00037F74 *Bruma Jailor - 000362ED *Bruma Militia - 000272C5 *Bruma Soldier - 000277A5 *Bruscius Longus - 0005D517 *Bugak gro-Bol - 00037C33 *Bumph gra-Gash - 00035EC2 *Bur-Meema - 0009786B *Burd - 00035EBE *Burz gro-Khash - 00024167 *Caelia Draconis - 00030FD9 *Caenlin - 00073279 *Caenlorn - 0000A27D *Caldwyn - 00027E03 *Calindil - 00015EA9 *Callia Bincal - 00031869 *Camilla Lollia - 000038B5 *Caminalda - 0002DC08 *Camonna Tong Thug - 00009236 *Candice Corgine - 000243C8 *Captain Baszone Patneim - 00094BE8 *Captain Gepard Montrose - 00095331 *Captain Renault - 0002349F *Captain Steffan - 00020078 *Carahil - 0002CD1E *Carandial - 0000A108 *Caranya - 00034EAD *Cargas Laftrius - 0001E796 *Carius Runellius - 00037F73 *Carmalo Truiand - 00035C83 *Carmana Sintav - 0001605A *Carmen Litte - 000222AE *Caroline - 00037575 *Carsten - 000039AE *Cartrus Gavinius - 0001E10E *Carwen - 0001FB57 *Casta Flavus - 000A9487 *Casta Scribonia - 000222AC *Cat-Face - 000479F5 *Caula Allectus - 0001D34C *Celedaen - 000355F8 *Chana Mona - 0000A08C *Chanel - 000222BA *Chapel Guard - 0001E831 *Cheydinhal Gate Guard - 00031C31 *Cheydinhal Guard - 000055C2 *Cheydinhal Jailor - 000055D6 *Cheydinhal Soldier - 00026F0D *Chorrol Guard - 000222BB *Chorrol Jailor - 00028C80 *Chorrol Soldier - 000270F6 *Christophe Marane - 0002DC04 *Cicero Verus - 00015EA7 *Ciindil - 0001ECD8 *Cingaer - 00002E95 *Cingor- 00034E86 *Cirroc - 00035EB8 *City-Swimmer - 0000A109 *Claude Maric - 0002AF05 *Claudette Perrick - 00015EAB *Claudius Arcadia - 00071D4B *Clesa - 0003E0DF *Colin Stedrine - 000982F8 *Collatinus Vedius - 0002B529 *Conjurer - 0004B92D *Conjurer Adept - 00009AC0 *Contumeliorus Florius - 000222B7 *Corrick Northwode - 00189D01 *Corrupted Clone - 00073A2F *Corvus Umbranox - 0000C22D *Cosmus the Cheat - 00015D81 *Count Andel Indarys - 000034CA *Count Marius Caro - 00034E6D *Count Regulus Terentius - 0000A08E *Count Tyrone Rugen - 0002B7D0 *Count's Bodyguard - 000055D4 *Countess Alessia Caro - 00034E8C *Countess Arriana Valga - 000234AA *Countess Millona Umbranox - 0000A288 *Countess Narina Carvain - 00035EBB *Countess' Bodyguard - 0003597A *Countess's Bodyguard - 0000C0F3 *Courier - 000BE330 *Curtis - 0001D34A *Cylben Dolovas - 000947BB *Cyronin Sintav - 00016059 *Cyrus - 0001DB3E *Daenlin - 0000A089 *Dagail - 0002CD22 *Dairihill - 0000A289 *Damian Magius - 0001DFB1 *Danus Artellian - 00028FB9 *Dar Jee - 00034E76 *Dar-Ma - 000280C9 *Dark Brotherhood Murderer - 00086753 *DAVaerminaVoice - 0008ADCA *Davela Hlaren - 0003AB4E *Davide Surilie - 000294BF *Dead Argonian Agent - 0003558B *Dead Bandit - 0006BFA4 *Dead Captain - 00095A40 *Dead Captive - 00064C1D *Dead Crewmember - 00095A41 *Dead Marauder - 00065E39 *Dead Meat - 000980E0 *Dead Scholar - 000C8808 *Dead Treasure Hunter - 000CA005 *Decentius Opsius - 00034E8B *Deeh the Scalawag - 00015D89 *Deetsan - 0002D021 *Deetum-Ja - 000514C5 *Degil - 000B11D4 *Delmar - 00034EB4 *Delos Fandas - 00015EA2 *Delphine Jend - 0002CB2D *Demetrius - 0005D545 *Denel - 00035F52 *Dennilwen - 00002E9B *Denyiir - 00025266 *Derek - 000342C3 *Dervera Romalen - 000034C0 *Dewey Decimal - 00025350 *Dhola - 00085110 *Didier Aumilie - 0000A281 *Dion - 00028FB2 *Diram Serethi - 0002F864 *Doorkeeper - 0001F106 *Dorian - 0001FDD3 *Dovesi Dran - 000277D2 *Dovyn Aren - 0001605C *Dralora Athram - 0001FC56 *Dranas Lerano - 00035728 *Dranas Llethro - 000477EC *Drarana Thelis - 0000BEA7 *Dredena Hlavel - 0001ECD6 *Dreet-Lai - 00009C3A *Drels Theran - 0000A093 *Dremora Archer - 00014686 *Dremora Caitiff - 00000FCE *Dremora Captain - 0003ABAD *Dremora Churl - 00000FCB *Dremora Feydnaz - 0000C57C *Dremora Hatred Keeper - 00014D61 *Dremora Kynmarcher - 00000FD8 *Dremora Kynreeve - 00000FD5 *Dremora Kynval - 00000FD1 *Dremora Lord - 0003B3DC *Dremora Markynaz - 00000FDB *Dremora Scout - 00014C59 *Dremora Sigil Keeper - 00093EF0 *Dremora Valkynaz - 00000FC8 *Dro'Nahrahe - 0000A08F *Dro'shanji - 0002CA36 *Druja - 000293EE *Dubok gro-Shagk - 0002C7C5 *Dul gro-Shug - 00016056 *Dulfish gro-Orum - 000034D4 *Dumania Jirich - 0000A287 *Dynari Amnis - 0001FC57 *Earana - 000224E2 *Edgar Vautrine - 00015E9D *Edla Dark-Heart - 00035ECF *Eduard Denile - 00034597 *Eduard Hodge - 00074A94 *Eduard Retiene - 000327BA *Eilonwy - 0002D023 *Eitar - 00034E82 *Elante of Alinor - 00003435 *Eldamil - 0003C806 *Eletta - 000352B3 *Elidor - 00027F93 *Elisa Pierrane - 00016063 *Elragail - 0001FDD0 *Else God-Hater - 00028F96 *Elsynia - 0003E183 *Emfrid - 000234B7 *Emperor Uriel Septim - 00023F2E *Engorm - 0001C150 *Enilroth - 00036307 *Enrion - 00009C3B *Er-Teeus - 0001ECB1 *Eridor - 000039A6 *Erina Jeranus - 00028F90 *Erissare Arenim - 0002C0EB *Erline Lirrian - 00035EC7 *Ernest - 0003E0DE *Ernest Manis - 0001FDCF *Eronor - 000223AF *Errandil - 000034C8 *Erthor - 0002D6E6 *Estelle Renoit - 000234B0 *Etira Moslin - 000280C7 *Eugal Belette - 000222AD *Evangeline Beanique - 0014C715 *Eyja - 0003E193 *Fadus Calidius - 000293DB *Faelian - 0002F875 *Fafnir - 000837D0 *Falanu Hlaalu - 00028E73 *Falcar - 0002CD21 *Fallen Knight of the Thorn - 00071B91 *Farwil Indarys- 00031BC5 *Fathis Aren - 0000A090 *Fathis Ules - 0002BA47 *Faurinthil - 0009700A *Faustina Cartia - 0003AA89 *Felen Relas - 0002D019 *Ferrum - 000A3165 *Ferul Ravel - 00026AD6 *Fetid Jofnhild - 00015D84 *Fighters Guild Porter - 000947A9 *First Mate Filch - 000738DB *First Mate Malvulis - 00048962 *Fithragaer - 0000BEE6 *Fjotreid - 00035EB6 *Floyd Nathans - 000B167D *Forgotten One - 0005DC98 *Foroch - 0003AB51 *Fortis - 000A3162 *Foul Fagus - 00015D8B *Fralav the Faker - 0001C459 *Francine Velain - 0008510F *Francois Motierre - 0002C0C6 *Galtus Previa - 0002D728 *Gan Luseph - 00035EC0 *Ganredhel - 000034DB *Garrus Darelliun - 00031C23 *Gaspar Stegine - 00034EB1 *Gaston Surilie - 000294C0 *Gaston Tussaud - 00025299 *Gaturn gro-Gonk - 000234B5 *Geel - 00034E7D *Geem Jasaiin - 0001EB82 *Gelephor - 00015EA3 *Gellius Terentius - 0000A092 *Gemellus Axius - 0001FDD4 *Genghis - 0003832F *Genghis Clad - 00038331 *Gerard Melie - 00028FA6 *Gerich Senarel - 00035EBF *Ghorub gro-Ugdub - 0009828B *Ghost of Alain - 00033CD8 *Ghost of Casnar - 000364B8 *Ghost of Rielus - 000364B9 *Ghost of Valdemar - 000364B7 *Gilen Norvalo - 0001D24E *Gilgondorin - 0000A084 *Gin-Wulm - 0003E92D *Giovanni Civello - 00037E8D *Githriian - 00002E99 *Glarthir - 000294C3 *Glenroy - 00023F2B *Glistel - 000222A3 *Goblin Jim - 00031317 *Gogan - 0003B3D3 *Gogron gro-Bolmog - 00023E38 *Gorgo gro-Shura - 0000A2A4 *Graklak gro-Buglump - 00028F92 *Graman gro-Marad - 0000C1D5 *Grantham Blakeley - 000347B2 *Gregory Arne - 00026ADC *Grey-Throat - 0001D252 *Gromm - 00023F0C *Gruiand Garrana - 000034C9 *Guard - 00027FCD *Guilbert Jemane - 00023E86 *Guilbert Selone - 0018AD6B *Gul gro-Burbog - 00026B38 *Gundalas - 00034E68 *Gunder - 00028F98 *Gureryne Selvilo - 000234AD *Gwendolyn - 000837CF *Gwinas - 00022466 *Hackdirt Brethren - 000280C6 *Haekwon - 00026B53 *Hafid Hollowleg - 00035EB0 *Hagaer - 0001D352 *Hal-Liurz - 00028FB0 *Hamlof Red-Tooth - 00015EA0 *Hannibal Traven - 00034E16 *Hans Black-Nail - 0000A091 *Hanz gro-Hubrag - 000B167F *Harrow - 00033905 *Hasathil - 0000A29C *Hassiri - 0001FDCE *Hastrel Ottus - 0001D345 *Hauls-Ropes-Faster - 0000A297 *Havilstein Hoar-Blood - 000301AC *Hawkeye - 00027064 *Hears-Voices-In-The-Air - 000B1670 *Heinrich Oaken-Hull - 0000A29B *Helvius Cecia - 00035ED0 *Helvo Atius - 0001FC50 *HEMale - 000245A5 *Henantier - 0002CA35 *Herminia Cinna - 0002E5C6 *Hides-His-Heart - 000234B3 *Hieronymus Lex - 0003486E *High Chancellor Ocato - 00014699 *Highwayman - 000C5229 *Hil the Tall - 000034C6 *Hillod the Outlaw - 000477ED *Hindaril - 000977DA *Hircine's Voice for Recording - 00051EDB *Hirtel - 0002D6FF *Hjolfrodi the Harrier - 0001E70C *Hlaro Dren - 00064DA4 *Hlidara Mothril - 00034E8D *Hlofgar - 00009C38 *Homraz gra Morgrump - 000234B1 *Honditar - 000234B9 *Honmund - 00035EC3 *Hrol Ulfgar - 0001ECD0 *Humilis Nonius - 0003C97A *Hundolin - 00029D75 *Hunting Tail - 00098295 *Huurwen - 0000A294 *I walk up and down stairs - 00085E4B *Ida Ottus - 0001D347 *Ida Vlinorman - 0001605D *Idrolian - 00002E9A *Ilav Dralgoner - 0002D6EC *Ilend Vonius - 0009812F *Ilvel Romayn - 0001ECAD *Imperial Jailor - 0018D1F4 *Imperial Legion Archer - 00001145 *Imperial Legion Battlemage - 0009263B *Imperial Legion Captain - 0004892F *Imperial Legion Centurion - 00035DFD *Imperial Legion Forester - 00061444 *Imperial Legion Messenger - 000146EA *Imperial Legion Soldier - 00001144 *Imperial Legionnaire - 0009061A *Imperial Prison Guard - 00045F7E *Imperial Watch - 0001C34B *Imus the Dull - 00015D82 *Iniel Sintav - 00016055 *Inigo Montoya - 0002B7CE *Irene Metrick - 00016058 *Irlav Jarol - 00014674 *Irroke the Wide - 00026B14 *Isa Raman - 00035EB7 *Isabeau Bienne - 00026B4F *Isleif the Open Handed - 000477E5 *Isolde - 0000A298 *Istirus Brolus - 00035EC8 *Ita Rienus - 0002D01C *Itius Hayn - 00026D98 *Iver - 000151FC *J'baana - 0009346E *J'Baasha - 0008521B *J'bari - 00034E77 *J'Ghasta - 00030148 *J'mhad - 000221C3 *J'riska - 000897DD *J'skar - 0002D01E *J'zin-Dar - 0000A10C *Ja'Fazir - 00034E7A *Jair - 000477D4 *Jakben, Earl of Imbel - 000148D5 *Jalbert - 000C80FD *Janonia Aurunceia - 0004F77D *Jantus Brolus - 00035EC9 *Januarius Aurunceia - 0004F77E *Janus Hassildor - 00028FAE *Jaras Invel - 0001C168 *Jastia Sintav - 00016067 *Jauffre - 00023999 *Javolia Maborel - 0005D547 *Jean-Pierre Lemonds - 0000A086 *Jeanne Frasoric - 0002CD20 *Jearl - 00035ECB *Jee-Tah - 0002FF2A *Jeelius - 00024E0A *Jeetum-Ze - 000356EC *Jena - 00037576 *Jena Sintav - 00016068 *Jensine - 00015EA4 *Jesan Rilian - 0002800B *Jesan Sextius - 0000A2A3 *Jhared Strongblade - 000335B1 *Jirolin Doran - 000234AC *Jiv Hiriel - 000280CA *Jolie Retiene - 000327BF *Jollring - 0002AB4C *Jorck the Outcast - 00015D83 *Jorundr - 00036244 *Julienne Fanis - 00034EAF *Julitta Plotius - 00034E8A *[[K'Sharr - 00003946 *Kalthar - 0002D8C0 *Kantav Cheynoslin - 00034E6C *Karinnarre - 0003E188 *Kastav Kvinchal - 000477DD *Kastus Sintav - 00016064 *Kathutet - 0003C805 *Keld of the Isles - 000034CF *Kewan - 0001ECA9 *Kiara - 0002DC06 *Kirsten - 0001ECD2 *Krognak gro-Brok - 0000A296 *Kud-Ei 0002CD1F - *Kurdan gro-Dragol - 0001F428 *Kurdan's Imperial Hunter - 0001FEEA *Kurdan's Nord Hunter - 0001FEEC *Kurdan's Orc Hunter - 0001FEEF *Kurz gro-Baroth - 000234BE *Kvatch Soldier - 00026F18 *Kylius Lonavo - 00181C64 *Lackey - 0002AB55 *Lady Drad - 0001EC33 *Lady Rogbut gra-Shurgak - 0000BE80 *Laenafil - 00028FA7 *Langley - 0000A28B *Laralthir - 0000A286 *Larthjar the Laggard - 0000BD60 *Lashana - 0006BD2D *Laythe Wavrick - 000038CA *Lazare Milvan - 00028E72 *Lazy Kaslowyn - 00015D87 *Lenka Valus - 0018AD70 *Lerexus Callidus - 00181C68 *Ley Marillin - 00016053 *Leyawiin City Watch - 0000A0B8 *Leyawiin Guard - 00034E71 *Leyawiin Jailor - 00035F8F *Leyawiin Soldier - 00026F20 *Lithnilian - 00185374 *Llensi Llaram - 0000A293 *Llevana Nedaren - 000034DF *Logvaar - 00035EB1 *Lonely Man - 00023D7E *Lord Drad - 0001EC31 *Lord Lovidicus - 00038EDD *Lord Rugdumph gro-Shurgak - 0000BE7F *Lord Genghis - 0003E915 *Lorgren Benirus - 0006E7EF *Lorkmir - 0004DE82 *Louis Letrush - 00013368 *Luciana Galena - 0000A10A *Lucien Lachance - 000034AF *Luckless Lucina - 00015D86 *Lum gro-Baroth - 000234BF *Lumdum gro-Golpok - 0001DFB3 *Lurio Maenius - 00022BBD *Luronk gro-Glurzog - 0001D350 *Luther Broad - 00023DE6 *Lynch - 0000C1D8 *Lynda Carter - 000CD302 *Lyra Rosentia - 00035EC5 *M'aiq the Liar - 000C47EC *M'dasha - 000897DF *M'dirr - 000897E1 *M'raaj-Dar - 00023E35 *Ma'Raska - 00026B37 *Mach-Na - 00023FEA *Maelona - 0000A2A2 *Maenlorn - 0000A27C *Maeva the Buxom - 00185FE5 *Mage - 00032940 *Mage Apprentice - 0006AAAF *Mage Scholar - 0006A82E *Maglir - 00024165 *Magra gro-Naybek - 0003E190 *Magub gro-Orum - 000034D5 *Mahei - 00034E7F *Maknok gro-Coblug - 000034DA *Malacath's Voice for Recording - 00051EE2 *Malene - 0003001C *Malintus Ancrus - 000222A6 *Malyani Dalvilu - 0001ECCC *Mandil - 00016060 *Manheim Maulhand - 000224EE *Mankar Camoran - 00033908 *Mannimarco - 00016487 *Marana Rian - 0001D353 *Marauder - 00069AD7 *Marauder Archer - 00069AD9 *Marauder Battlemage - 00069AD6 *Marauder Warlord - 0003CD2B *Marc Gulitte - 0002D01A *Marcel Amelion - 000A345B *Maren the Seal - 0001ECAB *Margarte - 00034E81 *Marguerite Diel - 00033904 *Mariana Ancharia - 000034C2 *Marie Alouette - 000327BB *Marie Palielle - 00028F9F *Mariette Rielle - 000038B3 *Marinus Catiotus - 0001605E *Marlena Brussiner - 000280CB *Maro Rufus - 00015EAC *Martina Floria - 00034EB5 *Marz - 0000A08B *Mathieu Bellamont - 0000398A *Matilde Petit - 000277D5 *Matthias Draconis - 00030FDA *Mattius Wotrus - 0006BD29 *Mazoga the Orc - 00085969 *Melisande - 0003E931 *Mels Maryon - 0001EBF7 *Melus Petilius - 00026B46 *Menien Goneld - 0009812E *Mensa Selas - 0008521D *Mephala's Voice for Recording - 00051EE3 *Merandil - 00028035 *Mercator Hosidus - 00035649 *Mercenary - 000C7944 *Merete - 000151FE *Merildor - 00059D2E *Methredhel - 00034E99 *Miner - 000025FD *Minerva - 000224EF *Minx - 0000C1D9 *Mirabelle Monet - 0000A295 *Mirie - 0001ECAF *Mirisa - 00031540 *Mivryna Arano - 0004E887 *Modryn Oreyn - 000234C0 *Mog gra-Mogakh - 00028F8C *Mogens Wind-Shifter - 0008521A *Mondrar Henim - 00035A16 *Mor gra-Gamorn - 00026ACC *Mug gro-Murgak - 0009829B *Murdered Beggar - 000919C8 *Mythic Dawn Acolyte - 00094E88 *Mythic Dawn Agent - 0002F108 *Mythic Dawn Guard - 00022C82 *Mythic Dawn Leader - 0002F101 *Mythic Dawn Storeroom Guard - 00026FC9 *Myvryna Arano - 0003529A *Nahsi - 0000A095 *Nardhil - 0004D83C *Naspia Cosma - 000034CB *Natch Pinder - 000280CC *Necromancer - 0001EC05 *Necromancer Adept - 0004B948 *Nedhelfin - 00002E97 *Neesha - 00028FAC *Nels the Naughty - 000277D4 *Nermus the Mooch - 00015D88 *Nerussa - 000BB9CB *Neville - 000277D1 *Newheim the Portly - 00035740 *Night Child - 000C509C *Nigidius the Needy - 00015D8C *Nilawen - 0000A087 *Niraegaer - 00002E96 *Nivan Dalvilu - 0001ECC8 *No-Coins Draninus - 0001C45A *Norasa Adus - 0005D516 *Norbert Lelles - 00035724 *Nordinor - 0003E17E *NormalHead - 00029916 *Noveni Othran - 000353DF *Numeen - 00034E7E *Ocheeva - 000224EC *Oghash gra-Magul - 000034DC *Ogier Georick - 00015E9A *Ohtesse - 000034C7 *Ohtimbar - 000034D0 *Olav - 00035EAC *Olava the Fair - 0000A08D *Oleed-Ei - 00034E7C *Oleta - 00090AB3 *Olfand - 00035EB5 *Olyn Seran - 00026B4D *On-Staya Sundew - 00033906 *Ongar the World-Weary - 00035ECA *Ontus Vanin - 0001CF33 *Orag gra-Bargol - 000234AE *Orgnolf Hairy-Legs - 000222B9 *Orintur 0002D022 *Ormellius Goldwine - 00031E96 *Ormil - 0000C1D4 *Orok gro-Ghoth - 000234A8 *Orrin - 0000A2A1 *Orthe - 0003CD1B *Ortis - 00026AD9 *Othrelos- 0001605F *Otius Loran - 000234AB *Otumeel - 00034E88 *Owyn - 000222B6 *Pajeen - 000A3833 *Palace Guard - 00115DFE *Pale Lady - 0004B76F *Palonirya - 00015EA8 *Parwen - 000293E4 *Pelagius - 000A3164 *Penniless Olvus - 00015D7F *Pennus Mallius - 0001D356 *Perennia Draconis - 00030FDC *Petrine - 00035EAD *Philip Franc - 000B1681 *Phintias - 00015E9B *Pinarus Inventius - 0000A29D *Pirate - 000738DE *Pista Marillin - 00016054 *Pranal - 000389BD *Praxedes Afranius - 0001D355 *Priest of Arkay - 0001CEAA *Primo Antonius - 000277D3 *Prince Humperdinck - 0002B7D2 *Prior Maborel - 000223AB *Prisoner - 0003EAAD *Puny Ancus - 000165ED *Quill-Weave - 0000A2A0 *R'vanni - 0000A10D *Ra'Jahirr - 00034E85 *Ra'Jhan - 0001E750 *Ra'jhera the Keeneye - 000CD327 *Ra'jiradh - 0001FDCC *Ra'qanar - 000034CE *Raelynn the Gravefinder - 00185378 *Ragbag Buntara - 0001C45B *Rallus Odiil - 0002229F *Ralsa Nethan - 00097865 *Ralsa Norvalo - 0001D343 *Raminus Polus - 00034E15 *Rana - 00034E7B *Ranaline - 0000A083 *Rancid Ra'dirsha - 00015D8A *Ranyu - 0003CD1A *Rasheda - 000234AF *Raven Camoran - 0000ABB5 *Raynil Dralas - 00035EAE *Redas Dalvilu - 0001ECCA *Reenum - 0000A112 *Regner - 00035ECE *Reistr the Rotted - 0000A10E *Rellian - 0002C7C6 *Reman Broder - 000294A2 *Rena Bruiant - 000222B2 *Renald Viernis - 00034EB6 *Renee Geonette - 0001D34E *Restita Statlilia - 00068459 *Reynald Jemane - 000222A8 *Rhano - 0000A290 *Ri'Bassa - 00026AED *Ri'Jirr - 0001C13D *Ri'Zakar - 00035703 *Rienna - 00027F94 *Right-Wind - 00035EC1 *Rigmor - 0002AF3C *Rimalus Bruiant - 000222B3 *Rindir - 00015E9C *Ris Fralmoton - 00015EA1 *Rochelle Bantien - 0001FC53 *Roderic Pierrane - 0001623A *Roderick - 00028FA4 *Rogmesh gra-Coblug - 000034D9 *Rohssan - 0001C14C *Roland Jenseric - 0001D34B *Rolgarel - 0001D0AC *Roliand - 00037573 *Roliand Hanus - 0002FD70 *Romana Faleria - 00016062 *Rona - 000982A5 *Rona Hassildor - 0003E956 *Rosentia Gallenus - 00033C74 *Roxanne Brigette - 0000A10F *Roxy Aric - 0008595B *Rufio - 000224F0 *Rufrius Vinicius - 0000A291 *Ruma Camoran - 0002952D *Rusia Bradus - 0000A29F *Ruslan - 0001D351 *Rythe Lythandas - 000034D2 *S'drassa - 0002D026 *S'jirra - 00177A2B *S'kasha - 00067417 *S'Krivva - 00035DD6 *S'mirra - 000514C6 *S'rathad - 0001FDD2 *S'razirr - 0002AF3E *S'shani - 0000A280 *S'thasa - 000897E7 *Sabine Laul - 000234BD *Sakeepa - 0002F85F *Saliith - 000A713C *Salmo - 00029495 *Salomon Geonette - 0001D34D *Samuel Bantien - 0001FC52 *Sanctuary Door Voice - 00048968 *Satha Dalvilu - 0001ECCB *Saveri Faram - 00035ECC *Savlian Matius - 00028007 *Scar-Tail - 0003558A *Schlera Sestius - 00024412 *Seed-Neeus - 000234B8 *Selena Orania - 0002D020 *Selene - 0000C1D7 *Sergius Verus - 00015EA6 *Seridur - 0001CF76 *Servatius Quintilius - 00026D99 *Severius Atius - 0001FC4F *Shady Sam - 000C45B5 *Shafaye - 00026B2C *Shagol gro-Bumph - 0002F861 *Shaleez - 0003018E *Shamada - 00034E66 *Shamar - 000039AB *Shameer - 000294B7 *Shelley - 000034C3 *Sherina - 00034E73 *Shobob gro-Rugdush - 0001EC37 *Shomara - 00034E67 *Shows-His-Arrow-Quickly - 00027065 *Shum gro-Yarug - 00028FB6 *Shuravi - 00034E65 *Sibylla Draconis - 00030FD8 *Siege Crawler Sentry - 0009C26A *Sigil Keeper - 0009504D *Signy Home-Wrecker - 0003AA85 *Sigrid - 0002D701 *Silana Blandia - 00034E6B *Simplicia the Slow - 0001C458 *Sinderion - 0003E92B *Sings-Like-Thunder - 000B166E *Sister Angrond - 000ACE6D *Sister Phebe Jeanard - 000ACE73 *Skaleel - 00035F43 *Skingrad Guard - 0000C03E *Skingrad Jailor - 0002C0B7 *Skingrad Soldier - 00026F25 *Skjorta - 00035EB4 *Slythe Seringi - 00185DC9 *Snak gra-Bura - 0006B32B *Snar the Cook - 00035EB2 *Soris Arenim - 0002F1FD *Soul of Er-Teeus - 0001ECB2 *Soul of Ilvel Romayn - 0001ECAE *Soul of Kewan - 0001ECAA *Soul of Maren the Seal - 0001ECAC *Soul of Mirie - 0001ECB0 *Stantus Varrid - 0001D349 *Sten the Ugly - 0000A292 *Storn the Burly - 00035727 *Styrbjorn - 00033900 *Sulinus Vassinus - 000293ED *Surius Afranius - 0002B5EB *Suurootan - 00035EB3 *Tadrose Helas - 0000A096 *Talasma - 000234B4 *Tamika - 000294CC *Tanasa Arano - 000034D8 *Tandilwe - 000153B9 *Tar-Meena - 00132AEB *Tavia - 0002D6F9 *Teekeeus - 000234BC *Teinaava - 00023E34 *Telaendril - 000251CE *Tenville - 0008ADCB *Termanwe - 0001C16D *Tertia Viducia - 000034C5 *Tertius Favonius - 00016061 *Tertullian Verus - 00015EA5 *Thalfin - 000151FA *Thamriel - 0001FDCB *Thaurron - 0002D018 *The Forlorn Watchman - 000347B1 *The Gray Fox - 00014653 *The Night Mother - 0000922B *Theranis - 0001624C *Thiirchel - 00002E94 *Thorley Aethelred - 0018AFD9 *Thoronir - 00015E9E *Thrangirfin - 00002E98 *Thulsa Doom - 0002576B *Thurindil- 0000A29A *Tierra - 00028034 *Tilmo - 000545D9 *Timothee LaRouche - 0002991A *Tivela Lythandas - 000034D3 *Tolgan - 0001C494 *Tolisi Girith - 000034D7 *Tolvasa Sendas - 000A3832 *Tooth-in-the-Sea - 0003C165 *Torbal the Sufficient - 00026F96 *Torbern - 000613B8 *Toutius Sextius - 000293F7 *Tovas Selvani - 000034E0 *Trayvond the Redguard - 0002D024 *Trenus Duronius - 0001D348 *Trevaia - 0000A285 *Tsalajma - 000897E3 *Tsarrina - 0003AA83 *Tsavi - 00034E6F *Tsramla - 000897E5 *Tsrava - 00034E78 *Tumindil - 00028F9D *Tun-Zeeus - 00034E69 *Tyrellius Logellus - 0005378D *Ugak gra-Mogakh - 00028F8D *Ulen Athram - 0001FC55 *Ulene Hlervu - 000034CD *Ulfgar Fog-Eye - 0000A27B *Ulmug gro-Cromgog - 00028FA9 *Ulrich Leland - 000034CC *Ulrika Ulfgar - 0001ECD1 *Umbacano - 0002AB4E *Umbra - 00026B1B *Umog gra-Marad - 0002B528 *Undena Orethi - 00028E7D *Ungarion - 0000A088 *Ungolim - 000301C4 *Unknown Victim - 0008592F *Uravasa Othrelas - 0000A08A *Urbul gro-Orkulg - 00015EAA *Urjabhi - 0001FDCD *Urnsi Serethi - 0002F866 *Ursanne Loche - 0000A111 *Usheeja - 0002B5EA *Uuras the Shepherd - 00028E84 *Uurwen 0002D025 - *Uzul gro-Grulam - 0001FB55 *Vajhira - 0001EC5D *Valandrus Abor - 00028FA1 *Valen Dreth - 00025200 *Valen Dreth - 0002DF7A *Valus Odiil - 000222A1 *Vamp Chow - 0003DB99 *Vampire - 00003A8A *Vampire Acrobat - 0003264A *Vampire Agent - 00032648 *Vampire Archer - 00032645 *Vampire Assassin - 00032649 *Vampire Barbarian - 00032641 *Vampire Bard - 0003264D *Vampire Battlemage - 00032651 *Vampire Crusader - 00032642 *Vampire Knight - 00069AF0 *Vampire Mage - 0003264E *Vampire Monk - 0003264B *Vampire Nightblade - 00032654 *Vampire Patriarch - 00032BFE *Vampire Pilgrim - 0003264C *Vampire Rogue - 00032646 *Vampire Scout - 00032644 *Vampire Sorcerer - 00032650 *Vampire Spellsword - 00032653 *Vampire Thief - 00032647 *Vampire Warrior - 00032640 *Vampire Witchhunter - 00032652 *Vandorallen Trebatius - 00028FB7 *Vantus Prelius - 0002C7C7 *Varel Morvayn - 0000A283 *Varnado - 00015EAD *Varon Vamori - 0002991C *Varulae - 00095A45 *Velan Andus - 0001DFB0 *Velus Hosidius - 00015EAE *Velwyn Benirus - 0003628D *Viator Accius - 00015E9F *Vicente Valtieri - 00023E39 *Vidkun - 0002E5AF *Viera Lerus - 0000A25C *Vigdis - 0000A28F *Vigge the Cautious - 000293F3 *Vilena Donton - 000234C1 *Vincent Galien - 0000A094 *Vinicia Melissaeia - 00047720 *Viranus Donton - 0002D71F *Vlanarus Kvinchal - 000477DC *Vlanhonder Moslin - 000280C8 *Vlarimil Orius - 0001C16A *Volanaro - 0000A09A *Vontan Sintav - 00016066 *Vontus Idolus - 000039B1 *Voranil - 000034D6 *Wallace - 000234B2 *Weebam-Na - 00034E83 *Weedum-Ja - 0002D6EE *Widehead - 00029915 *Wilbur - 0000A27E *Wilhelm the Worm - 0000A282 *Willet - 0001D340 *Winson - 0001605B *Witseidutsei - 0002C8D8 *Worm Anchorite - 000336F6 *Wrath - 0000C1DA *Wretched Aia - 00015D80 *Wumeek - 0001EB7F *Yellow Team Bloodletter - 00029908 *Yellow Team Brawler - 00029234 *Yellow Team Champion - 0002996B *Yellow Team Combatant - 0002ACD1 *Yellow Team Gladiator - 0002994E *Yellow Team Hero - 00029968 *Yellow Team Myrmidon - 00029912 *Yellow Team Pit Dog - 0002A2B3 *Yellow Team Warrior - 00029938 *Ysabel Andronicus - 00037CDD *Yushi - 00026B4E *Yvara Channitte - 00035EBC *Zabhila - 00026AEF *Zahrasha- 000352B1 Category:Oblivion Category:Console Commands